


We changed

by annatendou



Series: Haikyu!! One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai chaos, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Funny, Kinda, Kunimi Akira-centric, Minor Character Death, Oikawa being Oikawa, Poor Kindaichi Yuutarou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad with a Happy Ending, oikawa is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatendou/pseuds/annatendou
Summary: Oikawa is scared of almost everything but especially Iwaizumi and cemeteries.What if Oikawa had to visit one because of a stupid dare?What if he forced Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi to come along?What if Kageyama’s there too?Or:The four teammates see Kageyama at a graveyard and find some things out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyu!! One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	We changed

„Why do I have to go with them?" Kunimi whines. 

„Because I said so." Hanamaki answers. 

„But-"

„No but's, Sleepy-Chan, you're coming with us!" 

„But it's your dare, not mine!" 

„It's not ours either. We're still going." Iwaizumi interrupts.  
„Well, that's your problem, not mine!" 

„Are you also scared?" Matsukawa asks with a devilish grin.

„I'm not scared, Oikawa is. That's why he should go alone." 

„Rude! Come on Sleepy-Chan. You can't leave me like that. We're doing this together, team bonding!" 

„What is a team bonding with only four members?" 

„Come on, Kunimi." Kindaichi says as he grabs Kunimi and starts walking. Oikawa and Iwaizumi soon follow.

„See you guys later!" Oikawa yells at the remaining teammates.  
„I hate it here. How can you be happy with that? Aren't cemeteries your biggest fear?"

„No, my biggest fear is Iwa-Chan. But I'm not scared, he's here to protect me from ghosts and stuff, right?" 

„I'm only here to see you cry, Loserkawa." 

They had practice as usual. But then the third years suddenly started to play truth or dare. They forced the others to join them, even Kunimi, much to his dismay.  
Oikawa apparently has many big fears. One of them are cemeteries, especially at night.  
That's why they're here. On a graveyard in the evening. They have to stay here until 9.00pm. Kunimi doesn't even know, why he’s with them. It’s Oikawa’s dare not his.

Don't get him wrong, he isn't scared or anything but it is fucking cold. It's december 22nd, it's winter. Kunimi hates winter, he hates the cold.  
He just wants to go home and lay in his warm bed with a hot tea.  
But instead he's stuck with three idiots.  
He should've lied about having to go home or something, but no. He decided to just say nothing.  
Really, if he thinks about it twice then he's the biggest idiot between the four of them. 

But there's nothing he can do about it now, so he'll try to make the best out of it. 

„Come on, Kunimi, don't be like that! Talk to your best friend!" Kindaichi whines. 

And the best is to ignore everyone. 

Maybe he should scare Oikawa, as revenge?  
He could hide somewhere and then jump in front of him or something like that.  
Sounds perfect to him. 

„I'll be right back." Kunimi whispers to Kindaichi.  
The latter looks confused at him but doesn't comment on his actions. He just nods. 

Kunimi walks away without the others noticing and searches for a good place to hide.  
There's a tree in the middle of the way which should work. He walks behind the tree and waits. 

„You guys know where Kunimi is?" Iwaizumi asks after some time. 

Kindaichi shakes his head. It's not a lie.  
He, in fact, has no idea where Kunimi went to.  
Kunimi may walked home. He would trust him to do that. 

„D-do you think he's being kidnapped by some ghosts or zombies or something even worse?"

„Yeah sure Oikawa, I think aliens captured him." 

„You think so?! I mean, I love aliens, but I don't want Sleepy-Chan being killed by some aliens." He says, panicked. 

„Yeah, me too, we should look for him. Let's split up." Iwaizumi suggests.

„No way, I'm not going to be alone here, Iwa-Chan." 

„Yeah, me too." Kindaichi says fast. He would be lying if he said he isn’t scared. 

„Let's just continue this way. I'm sure he'll come back eventually." Oikawa says.  
„You're the captain, Trashykawa." Oikawa huffs in annoyance. But still walks near Iwaizumi. 

Kindaichi hopes Kunimi will be back soon, he feels like the third wheel. 

They continue their walk but there's still no sign of Kunimi. 

„Guys, I'm seriously growing concerned. Let's walk until we reach the tree over there and then look for him, okay?"  
The others nod in agreement.  
It's getting dark, Oikawa is getting more and more anxious and clings onto Iwaizumi's arms.  
„What time is it, Kindaichi?"  
„8.14pm." Oikawa sighs, still too much time left. 

They walk to the tree and look around but there's no Kunimi in sight.  
Just as Oikawa wants to speak up, a cold hand is placed on his shoulder from behind.  
Oikawa screams as loud as never before, turns around and tries to hide in front of Iwaizumi.  
The latter saw Kunimi and starts to laugh very hard. He even has tears in his eyes at some point.  
Kindaichi looked as terrified as Oikawa does and has also tears in his eyes. But not from laughing.  
Damn, he was never that scared in his life. 

Even Kunimi laughs at Oikawa's and Kindaichi's expressions. 

„You- You should have seen your faces, god, you looked so terrified." Kunimi says between his laughter, what causes Iwaizumi to wheeze even more (if that's still possible). 

„It's not funny, Sleepy-Chan. I thought I'll die!" 

„Revenge." Kunimi says simply. 

„For what?!" 

„Dragging me into this." 

„Fair enough" Iwaizumi says after his laughter died down. 

„Mean Iwa-Chan, you're supposed to be my knight!"  
„Your what?”

„Hey guys, there's Kageyama." 

„No, Kin-Chan stop. Y'all scared me enough already. Not the right moment for any other jokes." 

„No seriously, there's Kageyama." 

They all turn into the direction Kindaichi is looking at.  
And he's right.  
There stands the setter with blue flowers in his hand in front of a grave. 

„Why is he here?" Kindaichi asks. 

„Well it's a graveyard. What do you think he's doing?" Oikawa answers sarcastically.

„I know, but who is he visiting?" 

„Let's find out." Iwaizumi says, walking towards Kageyama. 

„Wait, Iwa-Chan, let's just head back!" 

But Kunimi is curious too. He grabs Kindaichi and follows Iwaizumi.  
„Go alone if you want to Oikawa-San." 

Oikawa looks annoyed but gives in and follows the rest of the group.  
„Hey Kageyama, what's up?" Iwaizumi greets the raven. 

Said boy looks startled before he recognised the four people in front of him. 

„Hey? What are you doing here?" He asks.  
„Team bonding." Oikawa answers. 

„On a graveyard?" 

„...yes." Kageyama raises an eyebrow in confusion but shrugs it off. Oikawa is always a bit weird. 

„Who are you visiting?" Oikawa asks.  
„Oi, Shittykawa-"  
„My grandpa and parents."

The four Seijoh-boys stop talking. 

„You're here with your parents to visit your grandpa?" Kindaichi asks after a few seconds. 

„No. I'm visiting my grandpa and my parents. They're dead, I thought you knew? Didn't I tell you?" Kageyama says bluntly.

„Well we're on different schools, Tobio-Chan. You sure didn't tell us." 

„No, they died in middle school." 

Everyone's breathing stops. 

„My parents died in my first year, my grandfather died a few days before...that one match.”

That causes both, Kunimi and Kindaichi, to freeze. 

„I'm sorry, Tobio-Chan." Kageyama looks confused again. 

„What for?" 

„I- I wasn't the best Sen-"

„Don't apologise, Oikawa-San." Kunimi interrupts.  
Everyone looks rather shocked. 

„He's right. You shouldn't be apologising. It's okay. It was the past, I got over it." 

„But you're angry at us, aren't you?" Iwaizumi asks. 

„No. I never was. Not at you at least. More at myself for becoming...the king of th-"

„But you're right, Kageyama. It's the past, you're not the selfish king anymore and we're...well we're-" 

„-we didn't change at all." Kindaichi ends Kunimi's sentence. 

„That's not true either. You all changed a lot. I saw it during our last game. You all improved a lot! Iwaizumi’s even stronger, Oikawa’s jump-serve is even more amazing, Kindaichi got way better in blocking and Kunimi is faster now.  
We all changed.  
And I think everything's right. You guys belong together in a team, but not with me.  
I didn't fit in with you, but I know where I belong to now. I got my own team now. That's not bad. I mean we don't have to hate each other because of something that happened in the past, right?" 

Everyone is stunned by Kageyama's speech.  
And he's right. He's totally right.  
They were the first one’s who acted childish. 

„You're right, Tobio-Chan. Just because we can't play together we don't have to hate each other." Oikawa announces proudly of himself, but also proud of his former Kouhai. 

„Yeah, we can be..." Kunimi begins, looking at Kindaichi hopefully. 

„...friends, I guess." Kindaichi sighs. 

Iwaizumi laughs at his Kouhai's behaviour.  
But he nods in agreement. 

„Well Kageyama and I never stopped being friends."  
Kageyama blushes lightly in embarrassment. 

„Huh? What do you mean?" 

„I helped him study." Iwaizumi shrugs.  
Oikawa gasps at him but everyone knows it's just playfully. 

„We can get meat buns together. It's my birthday today. I celebrate with my team, you could join us." Kageyama suggests shyly.

„IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, TOBIO-CHAN?! Alright, fuck the dare, let's get meat buns and celebrate Tobio's birthday together!" He says and grabs Kageyama's arm. 

„Language, Shittykawa!" 

„You swear all the time, Iwaizumi-San." 

„OI! You're supposed to be on my side, Kageyama." 

Kageyama only laughs. 

Kimdaichi and Kunimi smile at each other. 

In the end, Kunimi is glad that he came along, even though he'd like to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make a sequel to this, tell me. 
> 
> Criticism and requests are appreciated:)


End file.
